


Day 1 Prompt - Danbeau

by Siancore



Series: May Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Bad Karaoke, Closeted Character, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Carol sings a love song to Maria at a bar full of fly-boys from their base at the time when Don’t Ask Don’t Tell was in place.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: May Writing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743448
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Day 1 Prompt - Danbeau

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Taking part in @helga-leakadia‘s May Writing Challenge for my OTPs on Tumblr  
> Rules: 1 fic per day for the month of May, any length, but must include the quote!   
> Day 1 Prompt: “What the fuck were you thinking?”

The unmistakable riff of AC/DC’s _You Shook Me All Night Long_ filled the barroom. One of the patrons’ off-key vocals was drowned out by the other drunk revelers joining in. Carol Danvers sang along as she, Maria Rambeau, and few others from their base sipped their beers and enjoyed their Saturday night out.

The music was great; the beer was cold; and the company was, with the exception of Maria, questionable at best. Carol watched Maria keenly as she bobbed her head and mouthed the words to the song, ignoring one of the pilots sitting next to.

He was new to the base; he didn’t know Maria was off limits. He didn’t know Maria was Carol’s girl. Well, no one did. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, and all that bullshit. Besides, they’d fooled around for the past couple of months, but the change in their relationship from a platonic friendship to something else was still new. Carol knew that even if Maria saw what they had as ‘just the two of them blowing off steam’, it meant something more to her. It meant _everything_ to her.

The guitar solo of the song hit, and Carol did some impressive air guitar with her almost empty bottle. She did this while keeping an eye on Maria and laughing at something one of the boys was saying.

“Looks like you might be goin’ home alone tonight, Danvers,” said the guy, gesturing to the display before them; Maria had finally conceded and began speaking, in an unenthusiastic manner, to the man beside her.

“Whatever,” said Carol, with a roll of her eyes. “Can’t a girl even talk to some guy unless _you_ assholes think _he’s_ gonna score? New guy doesn’t have a chance in _hell_ with either of us _._ None of you do.”

Not waiting for a retort, she stood and said, “Rambeau. You need another drink?”

Maria looked over at Carol and gave her a sweet smile before replying, “Nah, I’m good. You gonna do another song, soon?”

Carol finished what was left in her bottle, gave Maria a bright beam, and said, “Yeah. Gotta piss first.”

Maria shook her head and gave another smile as she watched Carol make her way to the ladies’ room.

After doing her business and going to the bar, Carol headed straight for the small stage where someone was finishing off a half-decent rendition of Elton John’s _Tiny Dancer_. She had a fresh beer in her hand and swayed as the man handed the microphone back to the karaoke MC.

“Get off the stage, Danvers!” someone from their table shouted, all in jest.

“Fuck you!” Carol called out playfully. “At least let me butcher the song first.”

Cheers and whoops came from their corner. Carol caught Maria’s eye and they grinned at one another. The MC lined up her song, and then handed the microphone to her. She squinted under the small overhead light and met Maria’s gaze.

They smiled at one another again before Carol said, “This one’s for you, Photon.”

The slow piano riff began, and a few people let out happy howls as they recognized the song: Bryan Adams’ _(Everything I Do) I Do it For You._ Carol swigged her drink, and then brought to microphone to her lips, as she locked eyes with Maria and began to sing.

_“Look into my eyes. You will see. What you mean to me. Search your heart; search your soul. And when you find me there; you’ll search no more._

_Don’t tell me it’s not worth tryin’ for. You can’t tell me it’s not worth dyin’ for. You know it’s true._

_Everything I do._

_I do it for you.”_

“ **What the fuck were you thinking** , Danvers?” asked Maria, as she stood with her arms crossed outside of Pancho’s. “Serenading me in front of a room full of fly-boys? Have you lost it? You realize what would happen if someone found out about us?”

“Maria, please don’t be upset with me,” said Carol. “They’re not gonna think anything of it –”

“You sure about that?” asked Maria.

“It’s just some drunk fun.”

“You dedicated the song to me,” said Maria. “You sang it to me. You think one of those assholes isn’t gonna at least _consider_ it?”

“Fuck ‘em,” said Carol. “I don’t care what they think.”

“You care what Uncle Sam thinks?” asked Maria, her irritation subsiding; she wasn’t upset with Carol, she was upset with the situation. “We can’t be – we can’t be who we are and still hope to serve. You know that, Carol.”

“I was just havin’ some fun, Ria.”

“I know. I know. We just gotta be careful, okay?”

“Okay,” said Carol, as she placed a hand to Maria’s upper arm and gave her a plaintive look. “I’m sorry. I _care_ about you. Just got carried away.”

“C’mere,” said Maria, as she drew Carol into an embrace, stroking her hair down. “Don’t ever apologize for caring about me. I care about you, too.”

They stood there, in the soft breeze, holding one another and swaying ever so slightly.

“But,” Maria added. “You had better say sorry for your goddamn atrocious singing, Avenger. You really did butcher that song.”


End file.
